Lily's Story
by Always-In-The-Dark
Summary: Story of a girl's life B&A the Virus, Lots of relationships with known characters. You'll like it
1. Before the virus

Background info (before the virus hit)- Her name is Lily. She was the younger sister of Bray and Martin. She loved martin, he was always supportive, always came to the games where she cheered, always helped her study for tests, and he was always there for her when her parents let her down. Martin was the best brother a girl could have, Bray on the other hand was the cause of all her troubles. The three siblings all went to the same school. Bray was the most popular guy, all the girls wanted to be with him, and all the guys wanted to be him. Bray was the star of the basketball team, and Lily's parents thought the sun shone out of his rear end. Lily was on the Varsity cheerleader team, and had become the youngest assistant head cheerleader ever in the history of the school. She also had one of the highest GPA's in her class. As exceptional as she was, her parents never paid attention. They would always forget her birthdays, never came to came to her cheerleading competitions, and never acknowledged her presence. This was how it was with martin also, but he didn't mind it because he was very shy. Bray knew that this happened but there was nothing he could do about it, He would always blame himself for his sibling's troubles for the rest of his life.  
  
Date- two months before the virus was in full swing. Lily's thoughts " Oh man, this big halftime show, I'm so nervous. Mom and Dad an finally going to see me cheer. Well they are here to see bray play but they will still see me all the same!!" As Lily's became lost in the dreams of her parents finally recognizing her talents, her best friend Trudy tugged on Lily's ponytail to get her attention. "Hey drag your head out of the clouds, the game's about to start." By now the Squad was out on the sidelines of the Basketball court and Lily tried to catch a glimpse of her parents but couldn't, meanwhile Trudy had her eyes glued to a certain player on the court, Bray. Her longtime crush, the one guys who was totally oblivious to her presence. Most guys at the school were nuts about Lily, Trudy or both. " Hey Trudy stop drooling over my brother and get on the court, its time for the routine." Said Lily. The routine lasted about five minutes but those five minutes were well spent. The crowd loved the new routine. Lily looked up into the stands to see if her parents were there like she asked them, but they weren't in the stands, only martin was. Lily's heart fell and she felt very neglected and depressed. At middle of the last half her parents came to watch Bray make the winning shot. That night when she got home she went straight up to her room, and made a decision that would change her life. She started to write letters to each member of her family. 


	2. Chapter 2 A new life

With the halogen light on her desk illuminating her pink stationary, Lily writes individual letters to her family.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
You will probably call my decision rash and immature, but I have decided to run away. I can't take being neglected anymore. I am not like martin. DO NOT call the police or try to find me. I love you guys and I am sorry.  
  
Dear Bray,  
You have been a great big brother. I have always enjoyed watching you play your games. you are destined for greatness. Oh and by the way Trudy really likes you so give her a chance. For me. I will love you always.  
  
Dearest Martin,  
You will be the only member of the family that I will stay I contact with. I will miss you terribly. I am sorry I didn't tell you, you have always been there for me. I will send you letters to Trudy and she will give them to you. I love you with all my heart.  
  
Lily sealed the letters in envelopes and finished packing her bag.  
  
" Lets see, I'll need my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, flashlight, clothes, blanket, no make that two blankets, shoes, socks, ummmmmm, oh and plenty of stationary, oh and my Beauty pageant tiara just for fun(A/N I Love tiaras!!!).  
  
She then waited in her bed for the rest of the peope in her house to fall asleep, and when she heard her father start to snore she knew it was safe to come out.  
  
She crept out of her room and went down the stairs careful to avoid the creaky bottom step. She carefully put the envelopes on the kitchen table, and opened the kitchen door.  
  
Lily started to head toward the trail that would take her through the country and to the next city. She had enough money saved up from birthdays and almost no shopping because she just wore her school uniform.  
  
Lily found the beginning for the trail and hiked down it for about a mile till she found the small, hidden cave that her and Martin found one summer. She laid her pack down and made a small fire outside the cave. She spread her blankets and went immediately went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up from the rays of sunlight on her face to find a man in the cave sleeping just a few feet from her. He was of a muscular build, tan with dreadlocks in his dark hair and he looked like he was Bray's age. " Oh my God!!!!, Oh shit, was he here last night??? Oh no. I wonder if I should wake him up??" She did by poking him with a long stick. " Who are you and why are you in my cave." Said Lily. The stranger retorted back" I didn't know it was YOUR cave" Lily shot back" I is because I am lily and that is my signature over your head." Sure enough there was her name along with Martin's. They did this when they found it last summer. " Who are you!!!!!" Shouted lily when the stranger was looking above his head. " My name is Pride" Said the stranger 


	3. New Relationships

Hey peeps!! I know it has taken me a long time to update, But I have had no time what so ever. If I get more reviews I will write more!!!!!!!!! Just to tell the few people interested in my story, I have a huge saga planned but it will take awhile so be patient you will get the end of the story eventually. Also send suggestions if you want. *********************************************************************** "What Kind of a name is Pride???" Lily  
  
asked. "Well, What kind of a name is Lily??? Isn't the flower that dead people hold."? Refuted Pride. "I happen to like my name, why are you here anyway? When did you get here? Why do you have face paint on?" Where are you from?" Lily continued to shout the many questions running through her head that related to the dark and mysterious stranger lying before her. "Whoa what is with the twenty questions? Just sit down and I will answer them, then I have some questions of my own." Pride answered while indicating a spot for lily to sit. "Should I sit, I mean I'm not sure I totally trust this guy, but he is really hott in a kinda rustic way, stop, you don't know him he could be an escaped insane patient. Oh just sit down you wimp." Lily's mental debate kept raging on in her head as she sat down on the spot Pride had indicated.  
  
"First of all, I am from Gotham (A/N I am a huge batman fan couldn't resist) just about 50 miles north of the nearest city. I got here in the middle of last night, no I didn't see you. I am here because a terrible virus has swept through my city and killed off most adults, and not chaos reigns. The face paint shows all other kids that I am part of a tribe and to express my individualism." "Wow, wait go back to that part of the virus thingy, do you think it will spread to the city?" Lily asked quickly fearing for the life of the parents. "Well, once it was out it killed about 1 million adults in about 5 weeks. It is highly contagious and no one was able to find a cure." Pride answered full of foreboding for the helpless adults in the next city. "Oh my god, my parents, they will die, what will happen to Martin and Bray" Lily though out loud. "I'm sure your boys will be fine and most likely your parents will die, there is no way to stop the virus." Pride suddenly was hit with the urge to cradle Lily in his arms. The sight of the face covered with worry, concern and sadness was almost too much to bear. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that, but it is the truth." Pride had tried to fix his mistake but failed. Sniffing back the silent tears that had started to fall Lily looked up at Pride and said" No thank you for telling me, beside I ran away fro my parents, and I am sure that my brothers will be all right." "Hey come with me to get some food and water" Pride said. Lily nodded her head and let Pride help her up. Together they went down to the stream and caught fish with a pointed stick. Lily felt like swimming in the beautiful sparking water and she did. She took off her jacket and shoes and dove in. When she came back up the water in her hair sparkled like diamonds. With a sharp intake of breath pride thought" Oh my god, she is stunning, so strong yet soft at the same time. I want to get to know her more." They both walked up back to the cave. Lily spread out on the rock to let the warmth of the sun dry her clothes and hair. Meanwhile Pride had gone to search for firewood and to try to get his mind off of the sensuous Lily.  
  
Pride had built the fire and began to roast the fish they had caught. Lily came down from the nearby boulder she was laying on because twilight had already come. "MMMMM. That smells scrumptious, where did you learn to do that???" Lily said as she made her way over to where Pride was sitting by the fire "My dad was a big outdoorsman and he taught me everything I know. "Pride replied while trying to push the thoughts about Lily out of his head. "Cool, my dad was a business man, never did much with him. I think the fish it ready." Lily was practically drooling at the smell to the fish before her. Pride took the fish off the spit with ease, put them on wide banana leaves and gave one to Lily. As Lily ate by the flicking light of the fire Pride couldn't help thinking "Man, she looks like an angel, and she is a nature person, perfect for me. I wonder what she thinks about me." They both finished their fish, and looked at each other. "Well I guess we should turn in, huh?" Lily asked nervously. "Yeah, I guess we should, would you like me to sleep outside?" Pride asked honestly hoping the answer would be no. "No, I mean, it's going to be cold tonight and, I... I want someone to protect me, yeah" Lily stammered, overwhelmed at the thought of sleeping next to him. Lily went into the cave and lay down, Pride followed. Pride sat down next to Lily, laid down, and put his arms around her petite form. They fell asleep that way. 


End file.
